


One Weird Family

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius has a secret. James knows it. But, don't we all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Weird Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This Bloody Cat (lulum26c)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+Bloody+Cat+%28lulum26c%29).



> **Pairing(s)** : James/Scorpius [Background/Mentioned: Draco/Harry; Ron/Hermione; Neville/Ginny; Albus/Other Female Character, OMC/OFC, Charlie/Teddy]
> 
>  **Warnings** : Dysfunctional family dynamics. Mention of alcohol abuse. Original characters. Some side pairings containing age disparity. Mention of underage sex for side characters/pairings. Lots of emphasis on side characters and pairings to bring the main characters closer together. Completely EWE. Possible OOC [but it's next gen, so how do you really know or care? ha.] The story doesn't really resolve all the issues mentioned in the fic but it gives a vague-happy ending.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

James _saw_ Scorpius when he thought no one was looking.

James saw the way Scorpius stared when Draco kissed James's dad. He watched Scorpius's mouth part slightly when James's dad kissed Draco back. 

Scorpius waited in the hall when James's dad came out of the shower and entered his bedroom. He always gave Scorpius a nod and kept walking. James knew his dad locked the bedroom door behind him, because James was sure his dad had seen it too, but he was just too polite to comment.

When Draco wasn't home, Scorpius walked around in nothing but pants. He claimed it was too hot in the house, and he was just popping into the kitchen to grab a fizzy drink from the icebox. 

James couldn't help but groan at all the pathetic excuses. He was amazed at how his dad didn't even flinch at the obvious advances, and Albus just laughed because he just didn't see it. He thought Scorpius silly and quirky and if anything, Al was too busy hiding his own secrets to care about what Scorpius was up to.

James can't talk to Lily about it, because then Lily would just go and tell Dad and that would just ruin _everything_. The last thing he wanted was for Draco to find out.

Draco, who was so nice _and_ sweet _and_ caring. He didn't just care for Scorpius, he cared for all of them. The Potters. James couldn't let his shitty little son ruin the perfect family they had. He just couldn't.

At least when they were at Hogwarts, James could look forward to Scorpius leaving the house, but now, they were all done with school and were looking for jobs. Since the house was going to be so full for the whole year — save for Lily who would return to Hogwarts in the fall — James contemplated moving out.

But, then he didn't want to leave Scorpius to his antics and not be able to keep an eye on him. 

It really bothered him that everyone thought Scorpius was just so perfect. He was the perfect son when guests came over. He offered to help clean up after dinner; he played with Hugo, Roxanne, and Fred. He had Aunt Hermione wrapped around his finger. 

Oh, the things James wanted to do to Scorpius! He wanted to tie him to the bed and _teach_ him a lesson. Scorpius wasn't such a saint! The only redeemable quality about him was that he didn't get caught!

"If he bothers you this much, why don't you just talk to him?" Rose said one evening when James was at the Burrow and they were in the garden. "He seems perfectly harmless to me."

James snorted. _Perfectly harmless_. She was the smartest witch he knew, and she too was blinded by his charm. 

But James was going to follow her advice. He _was_ going to talk to Scorpius.

*******

It had been a week until James was able to find the right time. Draco and his dad were out to dinner, Albus and Lily were at the Burrow with all of their other friends. James was surprised Scorpius hadn't joined them, but Scorpius claimed he was feeling ill and that just meant was he up to something.

James came down to the kitchen from his room and saw Scorpius sitting at the kitchen table with the latest _Daily Prophet_ and a bottle of Firewhisky.

"I thought you were sick," James said when he entered the room and gave Scorpius a start.

"Recovered quickly, I suppose," Scorpius answered before he returned his attention to the paper.

"I know what you're doing," James said and waited for Scorpius to look at him again. Scorpius arched an eyebrow, looking interested. "It's not going to work."

"What's not going to work?" Scorpius asked.

"You have a thing for my dad. I can't believe you are always trying to seduce him. I've _seen_ yo—"

"Doing what exactly?" Scorpius asked.

"You watch _them_. You get off on it." James heard the disgusted sound he made as the words spat out of him. He was relatively surprised at how passionately he felt about this. He knew it bothered him but why was he _this_ revolted?

"And that bothers you?" Scorpius's voice was cool and James was further infuriated. Who did Scorpius think he was?

"That's your dad and _my_ dad. Why do you want to break up their marriage?"

"I don't want to break up their marriage," Scorpius said, remaining calm. He gave James a calculating look and sipped his Firewhisky.

James watched as Scorpius licked his lower lip then sucked on it. He couldn't look away. His eyes were fixed on Scorpius's mouth.

"Whatever," James snarled and rushed out of the kitchen. He'd expected to confront Scorpius, and he'd expected Scorpius to retort but what had just happened? Why did James just get so turned on by watching Scorpius suck on his lip like that?

Fuck. 

James closed his bedroom door and removed his shirt. All of a sudden, he was just _so_ hot. He opened the window next and just stared out. The sun was just starting to set and it was a beautiful view. He tried to concentrate on that. He thought maybe if he just stood there, and soak in the rays of the setting sun, he'd forget all about his awkward encounter.

However, every time James closed his eyes, all he saw was that mouth. And the slight sucking noise, and the way Scorpius was watching he while he did it. James half-hard cock was strengthening at the thought and he pushed his body against the wall as he rutted against it. The hard concrete wall pressed back and _dear God_ did James want to touch himself! But, he couldn't. Refused to touch himself thinking about Scorpius.

James closed the window and got on the bed.

He chucked off his clothes, squeezed his eyes shut, and concentrated. _Anyone but him. Anything but him_. 

James thought about the men he'd known, men he'd been with, the men he'd wanted. He remembered that summer when he'd had lessons with Oliver Wood and how James had had the biggest crush on him. He thought about Oliver and his strong thighs and his manly hands. The older man would give James one look, and James felt like he could be hard for hours. 

He parted his thighs, his palms ran up on the inside, hand fisting around his hardness as he stroked himself slowly. 

Without any warning, an image of Scorpius walking around shirtless sprang into James's mind. Scorpius's cheeks flushed as he licked an ice cream spoon. Scorpius licking his lips. The image ran in James's mind as if it were a picture looping over and over again. 

_I bet Scorpius is loud in bed. He'll probably groan out his pleasure as he writhes under me. His mouth will be just so sweet when he sucks my—_

James's eyes flew open. "No!" he said. He wasn't supposed to think about Scorpius like that. He wasn't supposed to take this to the next level! He couldn't come admiring Scorpius's body. He couldn't come _thinking_ about _fucking_ Scorpius. 

Fucking Scorpius. James's hips bucked up off the bed in a violent shudder, and he moaned Scorpius's name as he wanted to just take that mouth of his and plant it on his own.

*******

James waited a while in his bed before things settled around him. His tumultuous emotions, his confusion, and the quiet evening. He figured with how silent the house was his dad and Draco still hadn't returned and neither had Al and Lily. He placed a quick cleaning spell on him before he summoned his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and made his way to the shower.

Thankful for finding the hallway empty, James hurried into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and started the shower immediately. He needed a distraction. Nothing like scorching hot water to make him forget his worries. 

The stall fumed up quickly and he started to lather himself up when he heard the door click open. Had he forget to lock it again? 

"Honestly, Al. I'm in here," James said. Albus had always been way too comfortable with him as they grew up. He'd always sneak into the toilet and take a piss while James was showering. Evidently having a brother meant you had no privacy. "Couldn't you have gone before you left the Burrow?"

"It's not Al."

The shower door opened and James turned to see Scorpius, naked, standing in the shower with him. He'd seen Scorpius in nothing but pants many times so there was little left to the imagination. But his cock. His hard cock, pink and leaking, was something James had never seen before. 

He parted his lips and blew out a breath. 

"What are you doing here, Scorpius?" James demanded. His cock may have twitched at the sight in front of him, but he wasn't about to lose his mind.

"Isn't it obvious?" Scorpius answered.

"No. It isn't." James turned to turn the water pressure down so he could look at Scorpius without any distraction. "Earlier, you'd all just confessed to how you want to fuck my dad. And now you're here—"

"That was just teasing," Scorpius said, and for once, sounded a bit nervous. "I just wanted to see if I could do it. Convince Harry and see if Father would be willing to share." He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "It's known to happen in our family."

"I don't think Draco is anything like the rest of your family," James said.

"I know. I've had some time to think about this," Scorpius said, and James resisted snorting with disbelief. _What all thirty minutes of it_? "Maybe, I was wrong—"

"Maybe, you were wrong?" James huffed. "What am I your consolation prize? Now you've realised it's really not going to happen with my dad?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but James cut him off.

"Get the fuck out of here."

"It's not like that," Scorpius protested. "I know you want me too, James. I can feel it." He reached his hand out to touch James but James recoiled.

"I don't care," James snapped. "I need you to get the hell out of here before I push you out. Before Draco finds out—" _Before I tell him how you've been acting around my dad._

"Okay," Scorpius said and walked out of the shower. He slammed the shower door shut and James watched him as he got dressed and left the bathroom. 

Finally, James was able to breathe again. What had just happened? What had he done. He had Scorpius right there and wanting and he'd just turned him down. If he and Scorpius had just had a one-off, surely it wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal? Scorpius would forget about it by the morning, and James would have had his fix. Maybe, _he'd_ stop fixating over Scorpius once and for all.

*******

The next morning, James woke up early, dressed, and was out the door before the rest of the family was at the breakfast table. He stayed out all day, running errands, and even went into the bookshop where he worked. It was his day off so the staff looked at him confused, but he just told them to relax. He went into the office and plopped into the chair in front of his supervisor and best friend, Daisy Longbottom.

"Trouble at home?" Daisy said, smiling.

"You have _no_ idea," James replied.

"What did little Malfoy do now?" Daisy picked up the ledger and started going over the numbers and didn't even look at James as she'd asked the question. Her quill was being used to tie her brown hair up in a bun while her fingers typed away on the Muggle calculator. She _adored_ Muggle technology. Those that could be used around magic, anyway.

"How did you—"

"Who else would it be?" she said, finally looking at him. "You've been obsessed with that boy for far too long."

"I'm not _obsessed_ with him," he said. "I told you. I don't like the way he looks at my dad, and then yesterday—" 

"What happened yesterday?" She turned to give him her undivided attention. James knew she was teasing him, but he didn't care.

"I tried to confront him...then he did this thing with his mouth, and then I was all...I don't know. Then he tried to have sex with me in the shower..."

James was rambling as Daisy raised her hands up in the air. "Wait. Wait. Wait," she said; her eyes were wide open and she looked like she'd just seen someone cast a vanishing spell for the first time. "Tell. Me. _Everything_."

James told her everything from the beginning. Rose's advice, then him confronting Scorpius, even the part where he was aroused by him, and then Scorpius's attempt in the shower. He tried not to think about Scorpius's mouth still but his mind kept on wandering back to that moment. "I feel disgusted," he said in the end. "I don't want him to want to shag me as a second choice after my dad. I mean what does he think? He can't have my dad, so he'll just settle for me?"

Daisy didn't say anything but James could tell there was something on the tip of her tongue that she was just itching to say.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think it's that simple. I mean, sure he's a confused young man. But if he just wanted to settle for a Harry Potter clone, he'd have chased after Albus and not you."

"Al's straight," James said. _And fucking someone he shouldn't be..._

"Until yesterday did Scorpius know _you_ were gay?" Daisy asked and James shrugged. "Does anyone in your family actually know you're gay, James?"

James shook his head. "No. Didn't exactly come out. I mean having two gay dads is enough, don't you think? And with Al..." Daisy knew his secret. Daisy knew everything.

Daisy released a sigh and he could tell he was really annoying her. "Things might have changed a lot in the last two decades or so, James, but there aren't a lot of out wizards and witches. The only ones that choose to come out are the ones that are famous. Simply because their every move is being watched. There isn't a man or woman that came out and regretted it. Maybe, it's time for you to—"

"This isn't about my coming out, Daisy," James said.

"I know. I'm just saying..." She took a deep breath. "I just _think_ Scorpius obsesses with your dad because he doesn't know a lot of gay people in his life. He sees how happy Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are and he wants it, too. He's got a crush on your dad, most likely, because there aren't that many available gay men around." 

"He could go to a club like I did."

"Maybe, you should take him," Daisy said.

James hesitated. He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. "Anyway," he says, trying to sound nonchalant. "Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"How long are you going to keep avoiding the issue?" she asked, pulling the quill out of her and her long strands came tumbling down.

"Until it goes away?" he replied shrugging. When she raised an eyebrow, he added, "Hey, I'm not the Gryffindor. That's Al and Lily's job."

"Yeah. You're a Ravenclaw. You'll just hide behind the books." She laughed but agreed to let him stay with her for a few days. "You'll eventually need to go back for some clothes. You only leave a few pairs of work robes at my place."

James shrugged again. "Yeah, I'll just buy new ones."

"Suit yourself. It's your mother you'll have to answer to."

James scowled. "I still can't believe my mum's your mum now, too." James's parents had divorced over a dozen years ago, and his mum had admitted that if it weren't for James and Daisy's friendship, Daisy's dad and James's mum wouldn't have got together. In a really strange way, they were all tiny matchmakers. His mum had married Neville only a year ago, after two years of dating, making Daisy and James not only best friends, but stepbrother and sister.

Of course, since no one knew James was actually gay, his mum and Neville thought they were in a relationship.

*******

It had been three days before someone came looking for James.

The fact he didn't go home for days was nothing new. James and his dad had come to terms with the fact James was twenty now, and he was allowed to do whatever he pleased with his time. He just had to check in once in a while, especially in the summer, when the whole family was over from Hogwarts. 

He was going to send an owl to his dad today, anyway, when of all the people, Draco came into the shop.

"James," Draco said, smiling. 

"Hey, Mr Malfoy," James said and cringed right away. Now Draco _would_ know something was the matter.

"Mr Malfoy," Draco said with chuckle. "It's that bad, is it?"

"Depends on how you look at it," James replied. He turned to look at Daisy who was counting the coins at the till next to his and nodded. "I'll just be on my break, then."

"Take your time," Daisy replied and smiled at Draco. "Mr Malfoy."

"Ms Longbottom," Draco said and gave her a soft smile. "Are you coming to Lily's birthday party next week?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Daisy answered and turned to help a customer.

"Now that all the formalities are over," James said and led the way into the back office. He let Draco pick where he was going to sit first and when he opted for the sofa, James took a seat on the leather chair across from it.

They were quiet for a few minutes and James looked everywhere in the room but at Draco. He didn't want to see that cool gaze Draco gave them when he used to be in trouble. He always had just the right grip on parenting, James thought. He'd always start with telling them how he wasn't their real parent so he had no right punishing them, or interjecting on their lives, or something else of the sort that made James, Al, and Lily only guiltier until they finally fessed up. 

"I—" Draco began, then he cleared his throat. "We've missed you at dinner." James scowled slightly, feeling the family guilt feeling and looked up at Draco. He hadn't been expecting _that_. "Lily's worried you're too cool for her now."

"Oh," James said. Brilliant. Use the siblings against each other.

"Scorpius misses you, too," Draco added in a whisper. "He's been asking about you."

James tried to read the expression on Draco's face, but Draco had always been so good at being impassive. 

"And Albus is having a more difficult time explaining where he's been at night, now that you're not there to cause a giant ruckus at the dinner table." Draco smiled at James and leaned back into the sofa. Finally, looking relaxed.

James chuckled slightly. "I doubt Scorpius misses me." _Really, of all the things you could focus on—that's what you go with?_

"I'll have to disagree," Draco said. "He actually sits around the house moping. I think he's even put a pause to his job search because he can't seem to focus on anything else. I'll have to say, though, it's kind of nice to be the only Malfoy giving Harry his undivided attention."

James frowned trying to decipher what Draco was saying.

"I know, James," Draco said. "If that's what you're wondering. Harry finds it a relief that he walks around with clothes on."

"How can you—"

"What? Be okay with it? The fact that my teenaged son has a crush on my husband?" Draco laughed like James had never heard him laugh before. Maybe he laughed like that in private when he was with his dad, but this was a kind of laugh that spoke volumes. Something about it told James that Draco wasn't always as in control of his life as he was now.

"I trust Harry and Harry was the one who told me to have a talk with Scorpius, and I just..." Draco shrugged. "...didn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not very good at this parenting thing like your dad—"

"Are you having me on?" James asked. "You've always been brilliant with us."

"I know. Usually, I'm following Harry's lead. With Scorp..." He took a deep breath. "I'm just worried I'll blunder it as my parents had. I don't want to tell him something that makes him think I'm disappointed. That I wished he were straight or—"

"Do you wish he were straight?"

"No. Of course, not. I mean, I just want him to be happy and love him. I'd hoped you'd eventually take him under your wing. Show him around, introduce him to your social circle..." Draco paused again. "I didn't think he'd get hurt in the process."

"Draco, I don't understand," James said, frowning again. How did James hurt Scorpius?

"James, I know you fancy men," Draco said, determined, yet without judgment. Why would he judge anyway? Draco was gay.

"How did you know?" James asked, softly.

"Do you think you're the only one that stares at the lifeguards when we go to the Muggle swimming pool with your Aunt Hermione?" Draco laughed at what James was sure, his cheeks reddening.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Draco shrugged. "It's your story, not mine. I've told my story to the world. We like to give you kids the privacy you deserve."

"How did I hurt Scorpius?"

"You didn't," Draco said, immediately. "That's not what I meant. I just—" He took a deep breath as if he were trying to begin again. "I've known for a while Scorpius is gay. He doesn't have a lot of friends to begin with and at that, I don't think he's ever had any gay friends. If he does, none of them are out. I...I mean, Harry and I know you are gay, too. We'd just hoped things would work out on their own for the lot of you. See the thing is, Harry and I grew up in an environment where we were told what to do, what was expected of us, every step of the way. We were on the opposite sides of the war because of it. That's why we didn't want to push you."

"Do you want me to _date_ Scorpius?" James asked, confused.

"No. Of course not," Draco said, laughing uncomfortably. "Because, really, that will just make the news of the year. I'd just hoped maybe you and Scorp could have been friends. That you could introduce him around, but...something's happened, hasn't it?"

James looked at Draco uncomfortably. He didn't want to tell on Scorpius. It was clear Draco cared so deeply for him and he didn't want to get Scorpius in trouble.

"You don't have to tell me," Draco said, clearly reading James's hesitation correctly. "I just wish, since you're older, and hopefully wiser, you'd give Scorpius another chance. Be his friend."

"Sure," James said. "Of course, I'll do that."

"Brilliant," Draco said standing up and James followed suit. He patted James's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "And if the two of you do end up...dating," he said, looking uncomfortable. "That _wouldn't_ be the end of the world. I mean for years everyone thought you were with Daisy and now she's your stepsister."

"Yeah, so I'll just be shagging my stepbrother, instead," James joked, but he could see Draco cringe at the idea. "Yeah, sorry."

"We just won't call it that," Draco said, laughing.

"Good plan."

*******

James returned home the next night just in time for dinner. He found out his dad was working late and it was only Draco, Lily, and Scorpius who joined him for dinner.

Thankfully, Lily talked the entire time telling James stories from her Hogwarts friends and the gossip he'd missed in the past four days he was gone; he barely had time to look at Scorpius or even exchange any words with him. 

Scorpius left the dinner table first, excusing himself stating he was feeling ill again. James looked at Draco who gave him a knowing look, and James figured he could no longer hide behind books or his chatty sister and needed to face this issue head-on. 

His attraction towards Scorpius aside, it was clear Scorpius was just a lost young soul and it was his responsibility as the eldest Potter to take care of his family. Even if it was confusing at times and rather convoluted.

He made his way to Scorpius's room after dinner with a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses in hand.

James knocked twice before he slowly opened the door to Scorpius's room. "Hello?" he whispered softly, and found Scorpius sitting on his bed drinking alone.

Okay, something needed to change about that.

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked, looking up, though not entirely sounding like his usual self.

"I was just—" James hid the bottle of Firewhisky and the glasses behind him. "I was going to go out to a club tonight. Do you want to come with?"

"What?" Scorpius sat up straight, and he sounded more interested.

"Yeah. It's Friday and my friends always go to this gay club called Smash. I know it's a stupid name," James said, rolling his eyes. "So do you want to come out? Meet some blokes?" James gave him his wicked smile everyone always told him he got from his dad.

"You want _me_ to go out with you?" Scorpius asked. "With your friends?" When James just nodded, Scorpius added, "What should I wear?"

James laughed at Scorpius's enthusiasm. "Just a pair of black trousers and maybe a tight-fitted shirt?" James said casually. He knew what it was like when he'd first went to a club on his own and was fretting over his clothes. "I'll go and get ready, too. So meet me by the Floo in fifteen minutes, alright?"

Scorpius nodded frantically, and James suppressed his laugh as he walked back to his room. He placed the Firewhisky and the glasses on the mantle and quickly made his way to the Floo to fire-call Daisy and invite her to Smash. He knew if he told her, then she'd take it upon herself to invite everyone they knew.

Twenty minutes later when Scorpius met him at the Floo, Draco casually walked out into the sitting room. "Going out?" he asked.

"Yeah. Smash!" Scorpius said, excited.

"Brilliant. Have a good time, and I'll tell Harry not to wait up," Draco said with a wink, and Scorpius looked at James and grinned.

"If you didn't act like such a ponce all the time, I'd have taken you out with me a lot sooner," James said, loud enough for Draco to hear, and Scorpius made a face at him. 

James was glad whatever tension had occurred between them was quickly dissipating. James thought Scorpius looked incredible. His trousers cupped his arse nicely and his shirt was Muggle but form fitting. He wasn't going to have _any_ trouble pulling tonight and it wouldn't be long before he'd forget all about his crush on James's dad.

Now only if James could get over his attraction towards Scorpius. It was easier to dislike Scorpius when he'd thought he was being inappropriate and flirting with his dad, but to realise he was more uncomfortable because _he_ liked Scorpius was a whole new story.

Maybe James could find a new man to fixate over tonight, too.

*******

They arrived at Smash by taking the Floo network to Striker Alley, then walking for ten minutes to the club. Daisy and about half a dozen of their friends were already waiting for them by the entrance.

Scorpius already knew Daisy, so James introduced him to the rest of the group: Jacob, Mark, Stephen, Himari, and Fernanda. Jacob and Mark were a couple, and so were Himari and Fernanda. James knew Stephen had a crush on Daisy, but she was evidently, playing hard to get. He'd told Scorpius this when they entered the club and no one was paying attention to them. 

In order to avoid awkwardness, James simply introduced Scorpius as his friend. He wasn't sure how Scorpius would feel about being introduced as his stepbrother, especially as there was a bit of edginess still lingering in between them.

"Scorpius, do you want a drink?" Stephen asked Scorpius and he nodded. "What about you, James?"

"Just water for now, thanks," James said. He'd known Scorpius had a bit of a habit of drinking when he was alone, and he had no idea how many shots of Firewhisky he'd already had. If he would have to take Scorpius home drunk, then James needed to make sure he and Daisy stayed sober.

"He looks hot," Daisy said into James's ear when Scorpius and Stephen were at the bar. The rest of their friends had already made their way to the dancefloor.

"He's alright for a Malfoy," James said, laughing.

"Famous last words, Potter," Daisy teased.

After Stephen and Scorpius had a few drinks in them, Daisy pulled everyone to the dancefloor to join the rest of the group.

Himari and Fernanda grabbed James in with them and Mark and Jacob did the same with Scorpius, leaving Daisy and Stephen to dance with each other. It wasn't long before Scorpius was getting attention from other patrons of the club. 

His blond hair illuminated in the changing strobe lights of the club and James noticed something he'd not known before. Scorpius was a really good dancer. He was charming, laughed at the jokes the men whispered in his ear, and was completely not shy and embarrassed as James had once been when he'd first come to Smash.

James was almost jealous. He didn't want to think about what exactly.

After a while, Himari and Fernanda were snogging on the dancefloor again, so James began dancing with Daisy. 

"Stephen asked me if I wanted to come home with him tonight," Daisy said to James.

"What are you going to do?" James asked. When Daisy shrugged, James spoke again. "You should do it. You two clearly like each other, and I think you've danced enough circles around each other already to not take the next step."

Daisy made a dismissing sound. "Please, like you should talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Scorpius," Daisy said and when James gave her a confused look, she added, "he clearly likes you."

"Oh, please. He's young and confused—"

"Yeah. That's something I'd said a week ago. I can actually _see_ it now. Tonight, he can have a pick of anyone in this room. Any single gay bloke he wishes for, and he keeps _looking_ at _you_."

"He's just checking up on me," James said.

Daisy shook her head. "I'm sober and you're sober, so listen to me, little Potter. Little Malfoy's definitely got a thing for you."

James opened his mouth to say something but he was glad for the interruption. Stephen returned with Scorpius and they had four shots with them. 

"What is this?" James asked.

"I don't know, Stephen—"

"Scorpius," James said, stern. "You should always know what you're drinking." He looked resolutely at Scorpius and then down at the drink he was holding. 

Scorpius looked terrified, and James was glad for it. He turned to look at Stephen who looked just as scared. "Tequila," Stephen said.

"Tequila," Scorpius repeated.

James shook his head when Daisy only giggled next to him. "Okay, last one. Then we're going home."

"But—"

"Scorpius, we'll come back tomorrow night. Okay?" James asked and Scorpius nodded. "I'm not going to be blamed for you dying of alcohol poisoning on your first night at a nightclub."

Scorpius nodded again.

"Can we do the shot already?" Daisy asked. 

They all toasted the tiny shot glasses and then finished the drink in one gulp. Scorpius looked up and grinned at James, and James almost reached over and brushed his thumb against Scorpius's lips. Almost, but he stopped himself and his train of thought from going any further. 

"Thanks for a great night," Scorpius said when they arrived home and James helped Scorpius stumble into his room.

"My pleasure," James said, laughing. "I had a great time."

"Are we really going to go out again tomorrow?"

"If you wake up not hungover enough, then, yeah. If you want."

Scorpius gave him a sweet, sleepy look and James forced himself to walk away. "Goodnight," he said hurriedly and locked himself in his room.

*******

Going out to Smash almost every weekend became a normal routine for James and Scorpius. Besides becoming close to Mark and Jacob, Scorpius made several new gay friends at the club. In the middle of the week, he'd go on coffee dates with the men he'd met at the club and even managed to get a job interview at an apothecary via one of the connections he'd made.

What happened after those coffee dates was something James never asked, and Scorpius never divulged. 

Draco was happy now that Scorpius was starting off on a career path and expressed his gratitude to James. James's dad on the other hand thought Scorpius should have just concentrated on having fun on his last summer after Hogwarts before he became serious about looking for a profession.

As always, James tried to stay out of the way when his dad and Draco would get into an argument about expectations, employment, and the 'Malfoy way'.

"You and Scorpius are spending an awful lot of time together," Albus said to James once over breakfast when no one else was at the table.

"We just go out on Fridays. Why don't you come with?" James said.

"I'm not gay," Albus replied.

"Daisy and Stephen go with us. They're not gay, either."

Albus scowled, probably because he didn't actually have a good excuse to counter that argument, James figured, so he just got up and left the table.

James, of course, knew what it was. If Albus were going to go out to a club, then he'd have to bring the girl he was dating. And to do that, he'd have to make it public. Albus had been in a secret relationship with the same woman for over two years. The trouble was she was five years older than him, but it wasn't the only concern. He'd kept it a secret for as long as he could, but James discovered he wasn't the first one to find out.

Everyone around him, he suspected even Draco and his dad were aware of it, but now Albus was of age, had been for a year, there wasn't anything they could do about it. James didn't blame his brother, though, when he was sixteen, he'd had several crushes on older men and if one of them had reciprocated, who would have stopped James?

And now? When Albus was eighteen? He was still afraid of coming out with it in public. Their relationship would _still_ be considered wrong.

 _We all live in a closet of sorts_ , James thought. Theirs was the most bizarre family he had ever come across.

Albus was with Victoire, who had dated Teddy, who was now with Uncle Charlie. It was no wonder Draco thought it'd be alright if James and Scorpius had started dating. It also explained why Scorpius had originally thought Draco would have shared his dad. 

He was still creeped out by _that_ idea.

"Deep in thought?" Scorpius's voice gave James a start. "Sorry, didn't realise you were actually lost in your thoughts."

"No, it's fine. Sorry," James said. 

"Something Al said?" Scorpius asked. He'd started to become more observant of James's actions and reactions of late, and James didn't know how to interpret that.

"Sort of. We all have our closets, I suppose," James said smiling and finished off the last of his orange juice. "Anyway, I've got to run to work. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I've got a thing before so I'll just meet you there," Scorpius said and James nodded in acknowledgement. They never discussed their pre or post club engagements and he liked it that way.

It didn't make him feel better about anything, still, he preferred not knowing who Scorpius was sleeping with.

*******

James arrived at Smash with Stephen and Daisy, who were now an official couple, and he was really starting to feel like the seventh wheel. If Scorpius got a boyfriend, too, then he was truly done for.

"When are you going to find a new boyfriend?" Daisy asked as if she'd read James's mind.

"I don't know. I haven't really found anyone I like yet."

"What about that bloke with the red shirt from last week?" Stephen asked.

"First of all, _that bloke_ was like forty years old, and his _red_ shirt was actually fuchsia," James said, laughing. "I'm neither interested in dating someone twice my age, or a fashion disaster. I leave to the rest of my family to be the weird ones."

They paid the usual cover at the door and entered the nightclub. As soon as James walked through the front door, he found Scorpius sitting at the bar with someone. The man had his arm around Scorpius and he was saying something to him that made Scorpius laugh.

"Come on then, let's get a drink," Daisy said, pulling James towards the other side of the bar.

The bartender came right over when he spotted the three of them and his eyes rested on James as he ordered. When James didn't respond to the man's lingering gaze, the bartender scowled at walked away.

"What was that about?" Daisy snapped at James.

"What was what about?" James asked, confused.

"He was neither forty years old nor did he wear a bright pink shirt," Stephen said.

"Who?" James asked.

"The bartender!" both Daisy and Stephen said simultaneously.

"Oh, I didn't realise—"

"He was staring right at you," Daisy said.

"Sometimes people just try to recognise me because of my dad..."

"That's bullshit, James," Daisy said. "He was looking at you and you were looking at Scorpius."

"Dais—"

"Don't _Daisy_ me, James," she said.

"Now. Let's calm down," Stephen said.

"Oh no," James said, because now he knew what was coming.

"Don't tell me to _calm_ down!" Daisy roared. James knew that just like his mum, and Aunt Hermione, Daisy was made of pure fire. It was his favourite thing about her. You could never tell her to just _calm_ down.

"Here are your drinks," the bartender said as he returned and placed three lagers in front of them.

James turned to the man and paid him. He placed his hand on top of the bartender's hand and brushed his wrist with his thumb. "Thanks a lot," he said.

The bartender's eyebrow quirked with interested and he slyly smiled. James turned to look at Daisy and Stephen. "There. Are you happy? I flirted with him and it was well received. Now we can all be happy again."

Daisy gave him a grin and then took a sip of her lager. Stephen just look relieved and as though he'd just learned a very valuable lesson. 

James finished his drink in record time and gestured for the bartender to bring him another. They all got another round and this time, James learned the man's name. Brent.

"Hi," Scorpius said, joining the group and James felt like he came out of nowhere. 

"Hi. Where's your date?" Stephen asked, and James was _so_ glad he did, because he was just thinking about it, too. He didn't want to be the one that blurted it out.

"Oh, that wasn't my date. I'd met him last week here and he wanted to buy me a drink. I told him we were leaving so I'd promised him one this week," Scorpius said, smiling at both Stephen and Daisy, and then he looked at James as if he were waiting for a reaction.

James nodded and he was going to say something when Brent, the bartender, tapped on his shoulder. "Hey. I'm actually off my shift in a few minutes. Do you want to dance?"

"Erm. Alright," James replied after he took a long sip of his drink so he didn't look like he was hesitant. Which he was. Because he'd just flirted with Brent to prove a point to Daisy and now, it looked as though it were backfiring.

"Great. I'll come find you," Brent said and walked away, but not before giving James's shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh, nicely done, Potter," Daisy said clinking her glass with James's and then taking a huge gulp to finish it off. "Let's all go dance one song before the sexy bartender whisks James away from us for the rest of the night."

James rolled his eyes at Daisy and allowed her to pull him to the dancefloor. Scorpius and Stephen followed, and it wasn't long until they were joined by Himari and Fernanda, as well. James kept on looking around the dancefloor and towards the bar for Brent. Whenever he'd look back to the group, he'd lock eyes with Scorpius and feel a weird ping of guilt in his stomach and a sour feeling in the back of his throat. What was this feeling about Scorpius that James just couldn't shake off?

Eventually, James felt someone tap his shoulder from behind and he turned to look. He all but fell into Brent's arms when someone next to him accidentally bumped into him. Brent was big. Taller than James and definitely big, huge muscles. James was suddenly feeling rather scrawny and self-conscious. 

Before James could even turn around and say something to his friends, Brent had pulled him away from the group and took him towards a dark corner of the room. 

"I hope it's alright if we stay here for a while?" Brent asked and James nodded. As long as the man didn't ask him for a hand job in the dark corner, he was okay with it.

"It's just that I work here and a lot of the blokes know me. I just don't want the attention right now, because I just got off my shift."

James nodded again. "That's fine. I'm not much for attention myself," he said.

"You could have fooled me," Brent said, wrapping his arm around James's waist and swaying their hips together.

"What do you mean?" James asked, confused. He smiled and leaned into the dance with Brent.

"You've been coming here for a while, and you're always surrounded with your friends. Plus, that new blond bloke you bring with you these days, he stares at you as if you're the fucking sun or something."

James laughed and leaned into Brent's touch some more. "Like I'm the sun?" he said. "I doubt that. We're just—"

"Friends? Ex-lovers?" Brent asked, whispering in James's ear and his hot breath sent a child down James's spine.

"Complicated," James said. "We're just complicated. And, it's not going to happen. He just finished up at Hogwarts and is starting a new job soon. I'm working on gaining experience with my friend to own my own bookshop—"

"Are you sure he knows it's not going to happen?" Brent asked and James looked at him quizzically. "Because your complication is staring daggers at us."

James turned to look and saw Scorpius from across the room, glaring, right at James and Brent. He turned to Brent and gave a weak smile. "Maybe he just needs to see to believe." James couldn't believe he'd just said that. Did he in fact just decide to use Brent to make Scorpius back off? Maybe, if he kissed Brent, his own infatuation with Scorpius would go away. 

Brent looked like James just said the one thing he'd been waiting for. "With pleasure. I'll show him all you need," he said and grabbed James by the back of throat and pulled him in for a violent kiss. 

The kiss was hot. There was no doubt about it, and Brent was very good with his hands. James arched into him when he cupped James's arse and bit James's lower lip at the same time. James moaned into him, not just from the pleasure of it, but also from the pain of Brent's rough mouth. Merlin, if only Scorpius didn't exist, James would have been all about getting this man on his knees and putting that mouth to good use.

When they broke apart, James was left nearly breathless. 

"What do you think?" Brent asked, his hand back to being behind James's neck and he threaded his fingers through James's hair.

"Good," James said, panting. "Almost had me convinced."

"Almost?" Brent said, sounding disappointed. "I could try again..."

"Jamie."

James tensed up when he heard Scorpius's voice. On top of that, Scorpius had never called him Jamie. The only people who called him that were Lily and his mum. Still, he sort of like hearing that from Scorpius. _Alright, file that away for more strange things about James Sirius Potter no one needs to know_. 

"Scor..." James said.

"I'm ready to go now," Scorpius said.

"Don't you know your way home, little boy?" Brent said in a teasing tone, which only made Scorpius scowl and irritated James. No one was allowed to insult any of James's friends like that. No matter how hot they were.

"My father—"

"Yes. I'm sure they'll hear about this," James said, teasing. "Let's go Scorpius. I'll meet you at the door in a moment."

Scorpius gave a curt nod and turned around to walk away. James looked at Brent and shrugged. "Sorry. I told you, it's complicated."

"I don't understand," Brent said, looking thoroughly confused.

"I know," James said, sympathetically. "You don't insult a Malfoy in front of a Potter and get away with it." He shrugged, patted Brent's face and walked away.

"What happened?" Daisy asked, scurrying after James.

"Scorpius wants to leave," James said.

"So you're just leaving?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

"He insulted Scorpius."

"Well Scorpius interrupted your snogging—"

"You know the rule," James said as he stopped and turned to look at Daisy, and Daisy rolled her eyes. 

"What's the rule?" Stephen asked. 

"No one insults a Malfoy. It's the Potter golden rule," she said as she turned to Stephen. Then added, "Except for Potters." The last part she'd spoken as if James was the most exhausting thing ever. 

"I'll never catch up," Stephen said, shaking his head.

"No. But it's sweet of you to try, though." Daisy kissed Stephen on the cheek, and they left the club with Scorpius in tow.

*******

When they arrived back home, James was very quiet. He didn't know what he would have said to Scorpius anyway. James had flirted with, and then danced with a really hot man tonight. He was the hottest man James could have ever been with, but the whole time the man's muscly arms were wrapping around James, he was sort of wishing for the scrawny ones that belonged to a bloke with strong features and high cheekbones.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, when James had entered the kitchen looking for something to eat. He found a note from Draco and his dad saying they'd taken Lily out to the Burrow and then were going to probably stay there all night.

"Yeah. Why?" James said.

"You were in the midst of kissing someone and you just _left_ because of me."

"I know," James said, looking up from the note. "That man was a wanker and we stick to our own." He turned to the pantry and found some bread and cheese stored. He looked in deeper to find one of Draco's secret stash of red wines.

"But it's more than that," Scorpius said.

"Do you want some?" James asked holding up the bread and wine, and ignoring Scorpius's implications.

"No, thanks," Scorpius said, sounding defeated and started to leave the room.

James knew he was saying this more to himself than anything else, and he in truth couldn't help it if Scorpius heard him, but he mumbled anyway. "I don't know why you even pretend you don't want a drink when I know you've got a bottle stashed up in your room."

"What?" Scorpius snapped.

"You hide a bottle of Firewhisky in your room, you don't think I know that? You like to sit around and drink alone. You don't think that _bothers_ me?" He put the bread and the cheese away; he'd lost his appetite. 

"I'm not your ward," Scorpius said.

"I know that. When you're on the dancefloor with a different bloke each night, or have another man's arms wrapped around you, I don't say anything. Because you're not my _ward_. I finally was with someone tonight after a very long time and you just swept in like some jealous ex—"

"I just..." Scorpius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I drink alone sometimes, because I don't know where I belong."

"What?" James said, surprised. He walked up to Scorpius, diminishing the distance between them. He grabbed Scorpius's hand before he spoke again. "You belong here. With us. And our family."

James knew when Scorpius's mum had moved to France with her second husband, it'd bothered Scorpius a lot. A lot more than he'd led on. That's really when he'd started to drink alone. Scorpius didn't want to go to France with his mum, and even though he knew she loved him, she hadn't even asked. James had overheard the conversation between Scorpius and Al the night it'd happened. Scorpius was only fifteen, and James felt like he should have stopped it then. Scorpius had started stealing the alcohol and hiding it in his room. He never had a problem, but he'd always turn to a drink when he was having an issue with something.

James only feared for the day when one or two drinks alone would turn into ten.

"You all have someone," Scorpius said, sniffling. James still hadn't let go of his hand. "Lily's always with the Weasleys, you have Daisy and the rest and Al and I—we just—"

"I know," James said, squeezing Scorpius's hand. Ever since Albus and Victoire had started to become close, he'd pulled himself farther and farther away from everyone else. No one had really noticed it in the beginning, but James knew when Al and Scorpius, who were nearly attached at the hip, had started to sleep in separate rooms.

"We all try to be there for each other. We don't have any secrets in this family and that one is bound to come out too. When it does, he's going to need you to be there for him," James said.

"And me?" Scorpius asked in such an innocent way, James's heart almost melted.

"I'm here for you," James said, pulling Scorpius closer and wrapping his arm around Scorpius. Scorpius squeezed James tightly and he buried his face in James's shoulder. "I'm here for you," he whispered the words again.

When Scorpius released his hold on James, James wiped the tears off Scorpius's face with his thumb. He caressed Scorpius's cheek with the back of his hand and Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

When he opened his eyes and stared at James, James had never seen eyes so grey and beautiful. 

"You left that bloke on the dancefloor," Scorpius said. "Just like that."

"Just like that," James replied.

"But why?" Scorpius asked.

James chuckled. "Because you asked me to."

"But—"

"Shh," James said and pulled Scorpius closer. 

Scorpius hugged him again and they stood there in the quiet kitchen until James knew it, he _felt_ it, holding each other wasn't going to be enough. His hand started to move down Scorpius's body on its own accord and it wasn't long until James's hand was under Scorpius's shirt, tracing the lean muscles of his back. 

James felt Scorpius take a deep sigh and then he lifted his face off James's shoulder again to look at him. 

"What is it?" James whispered softly. 

"I'm in love with you," Scorpius said. James body stiffened and his hand stopped caressing Scorpius's back. Scorpius pressed his hips against James's. "I'm in love with you, James Sirius Potter. And I'm quite certain you feel the same way about me."

"Scorpius, I promised your father that I'd take care of you, but—"

"And I promised yours I'd stop acting like a fool and tell you how I feel—"

"What?"

"I want you, Jamie," Scorpius said, and James shivered with pleasure again. He _loved_ hearing Scorpius call him that. His voice was low, as if it were full of desire. Desire for James. "My body _aches_ for you. Every day when you're in the shower, I think about going there again. Even if you reject me, I'll have a chance to look at you again. And I'd hope maybe one day, you wouldn't turn me down and I could have you, and you could have me—"

"Fuck, Scorpius," James moaned, pressing his erection against Scorpius's thigh and he kissed him. Taking Scorpius's bottom lip in his mouth, James sucked and sucked until it wasn't enough, and he was biting and nibbling. Scorpius parted his lips so James could push his tongue in and claim Scorpius the way he'd wanted to for _so long_.

Scorpius's hands grabbed James's waist and he squeezed them even closer together. 

"Take me now, Jamie," Scorpius mumbled against James's lips. "Before I _die_ of this ache for you..."

James moaned again, he tried to steady himself, push himself away from Scorpius so he could think for a minute. Scorpius didn't allow him the luxury. He grabbed James's waist and pulled him out of the room and towards the stairs. They didn't stop, and Scorpius didn't look back at him, until they were at the door to Scorpius's bedroom. 

"I want you with me tonight," Scorpius said. "I've wanted to say those words to you for so long, Jamie. Stay with me tonight."

 _Just tonight_?

"Yeah. Okay," James croaked out when he was able to find his voice again. 

"Come here," Scorpius said, leading him into his bedroom and locking the door behind them. The sexiness in Scorpius's voice made James's insides vibrate. Just Scorpius saying those two words was more disarming than his entire snogging session with Brent from tonight, or any other man James had ever been with.

Scorpius pushed James on his bed and started to unbuckle the belt on his trousers. His hands were cold and were slightly fumbling, so he took his time removing every item of clothing and when James sat up and stared up at Scorpius, Scorpius took his time again, stripping for James.

James's eyes widened and he licked his lips as Scorpius removed his shirt then his jeans, and James waited, _patiently_ when Scorpius thumbed the elastic of his boxers and pushed them down. James was so aroused by the sight. He'd seen it before. In the well-lit bathroom that day, months ago, but tonight, Scorpius's body glowed with the moonlight coming in through the window. 

"Need you," James said as his voice quivered with lust. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to feel Scorpius. On him, in him, any way possible. He was hard, and his cock was leaking, and all James wanted to do was feel Scorpius's erection against his.

Scorpius pushed James back slightly and sat on his lap, rocking back and forth. He took both of their erections and started to rub them together. The precome making it slick and hot. 

James moaned and his fingers dug into Scorpius's skin as Scorpius picked up the pace.

"No, not like this," James begged. He didn't want Scorpius to stop, but he didn't want to come like this, either.

"How do you want me?" Scorpius said, nearly breathless and Merlin he sounded sexy.

"On your back," James said. "Right now, I want to touch you, taste you, take you in my mouth. Is that okay?"

Scorpius whined with need and lay on his back, spreading his legs for James. James pressed his body on top of Scorpius and kissed him first before he started to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw, throat, and chest. He paused to take one of Scorpius's nipples in-between his lips and licked and sucked until Scorpius was writhing under him. 

"Fuck, Jamie..." Scorpius groaned, and his hand travelled down to take his erection into his hand and started stroking. 

Pushing Scorpius's hand away, James took Scorpius's cock in his palm, brought his mouth close and swirled his tongue just above the head. Scorpius laced his hand through James's hair, guiding the rhythm with which James sucked. He groaned as James took him in deep, and his own prick did a slight twitch at the pleasure coming from Scorpius. 

James mouth wet and his saliva dribbled down from his mouth all over Scorpius. Scorpius encouraged him to go faster and faster until he warned James with the words, "I'm going to come." Maybe Scorpius had thought James would pull away, but James just sucked harder and harsher. Scorpius screamed as if the orgasm was getting ripped out of him, and James wanted to start pumping his cock so badly but he didn't. He wanted to wait. He wanted the sex between them to last as long as it could tonight. 

Tonight was something they could never have again, and James wanted to make it last and last. 

James released Scorpius's soft, spent cock from his mouth and started to move up his body with kisses again. He found a sensitive spot on Scorpius's neck and sucked until Scorpius was begging for mercy. "Kiss me," Scorpius pleaded. "I want to taste myself from your mouth."

James obliged. He swirled his tongue in Scorpius's mouth as he had earlier around his cock, and Scorpius moaning into mouth was the sexiest thing. When they pulled apart, Scorpius searched for James's eyes in the dark. "Do you want to fuck me?" he asked.

"Yes," James whispered. The word couldn't leave his tongue fast enough. "You have no idea..."

"Tell me," Scorpius said as he wrapped his legs around James's waist and rocked their hips together. 

"Merlin, Scorpius. I want you so much. I get hard watching you walk across the room..."

"Show me," Scorpius said. "Show me how hard you get, Jamie."

James moaned as he grabbed Scorpius's wrist and brought his hand down to James's erection. "Touch it and see," he said. 

Scorpius stroked him a few times and it was as if he were getting more impatient than James, turned towards his nightstand and found the bottle of lube. "Here. Fuck me now, Jamie. Please do it." 

James slicked his fingers with the lube and reached down to find Scorpius's entrance. He tentatively pushed a finger in, and then pulled it out, and did it over and over again until Scorpius was begging for another one.

Finally, James slicked his cock and lined it against Scorpius's entrance. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?" James looked right into Scorpius's eyes as he spoke. "Tell me to stop if you want me to."

"I will. I promise," Scorpius said and pushed up feeling James's cock right at the rim. "Just do it already."

James pushed in, slow and smooth and Scorpius gasped as the head of his cock pushed in and James just kept going and going. James had pushed halfway in when he pulled out and did it again. Scorpius released a moan deep in his throat before James pulled out this time, only to push in all the way.

Scorpius wailed and James nearly panicked. "No. It's okay. It's okay," Scorpius said. "Don't stop. Keep going."

James moved slowly at first. He pulled out halfway and thrust in hard each time until he was going at a rhythm he felt was good for Scorpius. Eventually, James shifted his weight and found a new angle making Scorpius groan again. Then, James really started to pound into him hard, and Scorpius only encouraged him more and more. 

James thrust forward a few times more until he screamed out Scorpius's name as he came. He surged forward to rest his head on Scorpius's shoulder as he felt himself spent completely inside him.

He pulled slowly out of Scorpius, wincing slightly. Scorpius grabbed his wand to spell them clean, and James rested on the bed next to him. James eventually turned to his side and looked at Scorpius, who looked nervous. 

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" James asked softly, feeling it was what Scorpius had been worried about. 

Scorpius gave him an assuring grin. "I'd like that," he said.

"Good," James said, pulling Scorpius close. "That way if we wake up in the middle of the night, we can do it again."

For the first time in a long time, James slept hard. Long and deep. Some part of him always touching Scorpius. At times they were wrapped around each other, or at other times, just his foot grazing Scorpius’s leg. 

They stirred a few times at night, staying silent, but making love as if they’d been doing it for a hundred days; discovering each other’s bodies but settling in together like it was home.

It was home. James had finally come home to Scorpius, and he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving.

*******

A week later, James found himself sitting in the office of his bookshop again, only, he was the one on the sofa, and Draco was the one sitting on the leather chair.

"Well, he has always been a little obsessed with you," Draco said when James finally confessed to him he and Scorpius had decided to be together, and that he was in love with Scorpius. 

James laughed. "Daisy would argue maybe it's I that's always been just a bit too obsessed with _him_." Draco smiled and it looked like he was reminiscing about something. "What is it?" James asked.

"Harry would say the Potters and the Malfoys share a bit of a competitive streak when it comes to who is more obsessed with whom."

"We really are one weird family," James said, shaking his head.

"And, on that note, I should take my leave. Please, bring Daisy to dinner tonight. It should be interesting," Draco said, standing up and making his way to the door.

"We're honestly going to do this tonight?" James asked. James's dad and Draco had finally confronted Albus about his relationship with Victoire, and cousin or not, she was invited to the family dinner where everything would be out in the open.

"You said it, James. One weird family."

"Yes, sir," James said, nodding.

"Sir?" Draco laughed. "It won't be _so_ bad, James."

END


End file.
